Usuario discusión:StalinC/Archivo 1
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:StalinC. Hola Sabes como poner una imagen en una pokenovela, nesecito poner los equipos como el de Ash en wikidex. Nicolás Goyeneche Valderrama 19:36 27 oct 2010 (UTC). Hola No me dejan registrarme en pokeespectaculos como lo ago Novela ¿Puedo salir en tu novela? Si puedo quiero ser un glomm Que estaba enamorada de golduck y que como pensaba que era muy fea , golduck no le gustaba.pero evoluciono en bellosom y cambio de ideas RESPUESTA DE STALIN: claro que puedes, me diste una gran ideea con eso, me convenciste, en el proximo capitulo apareces tu..... pero para la proxima pones este tipoo de cosas en la discucion de mi pokenovela a stali puedes ser esteArchivo:algo.png--fan de Acelf y Barry 16:30 25 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori hey! tranki la pokenovela es xuliisimaa Amiga nueva, gracias por tu consejo me enseñas a poner imageneds de personajes o como crear lsas imagenes, y que tal te parece la historia por ahora? Stalin disculpa que a ya avisado tarde pero nesesito que entres a mi pagina de discusion y hagas lo que pide en ultimo mensaje hazlo rapido el timepo se me agota...--V.M.D.G.L 02:44 6 nov 2009 (UTC) oye y en tu historia nunca hago nada?--la amigita que te ayuda! 09:22 8 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori descuida, ya mismo viene tu papel importante, tan solo cuestion de esperar, en los proximosd cap tendras un papel muy importante, ya veras holaaa hola stalin oye en vulpixpedia extrañamos mucho tu novela l apodrias editar ???????? bueno saludos --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:26 15 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias stalin grax tus leyentes estaban preocupados les dare la noticia jaja hace furor en mi wikia yo soy una de las leyentes : ( las itma que ahora casi no hay nadie en mi wikia Hola quien es vaporeon quiene svaporeon e stu novela uq eparece con los amigos de Chrizard y charmeleon lA BUSQUEDADE ARCEUS LA PELICULA Oye te puedo AYUDA RME ENCANTA EDITAR COSAS TE AYUDARIA CO N GUSTAO SI QIUERES STALIN --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 02:00 16 nov 2009 (UTC) OK TE AYUDARE si te ayudare el tema e suqe mi mama que esta atras moi me regaña or que tengo que cortar ocn la compu XD bueno mañana te enpiezo a a yudar y a lo se sin querer puse fuego queria poner viento La Busqueda de arceus esta wapa tu pokenovela enserio de donde sacas tan buenas ideas? --R. Lucario 21:52 17 nov 2009 (UTC)R.Lucario Azeri Euskalduna Letra de mi canción... "The best damn thing" by Avril Lavigne. La canción para la historia: Let me hear you say hey hey hey Allright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door Even though I told him yesterday and the day before I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Allright Allright yeah I hate it when a guy doesn't understand Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand I hate it when they go out and we stay in And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend But I found my hopes I found my dreams My Cinderella story scene Now everybody's gonna see That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Give me an A, always give me what I want Give me a V, be very very good to me R, are you gonna treat me right I, I can put up a fight Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud One two three four Where are the hopes, where are the dreams My Cinderella story scene When do you think they'll finally see That you're not not not gonna get any better You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never Like it or not even though she's a lot like me We're not the same And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Let me hear you say hey hey hey Allright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen Ya, ahí la tenés. Bye! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:40 20 nov 2009 (UTC) hola STALINNN me agrgarias un dratini aqmi equipo en lso concursos de la liga y quiero ser enetrenadora tmb ser cooordinadora megusta pero no ntanto como entranadora --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 16:00 20 nov 2009 (UTC) aquie sta tu perosnaje ahora are la cara Archivo:Stalinn.jpg --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 03:24 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Stalinn_cara.png--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 03:26 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Aquie st ala portada Archivo:Portadaaaqaa.png stalin oye me puedes hacer un artículo para mi personaje de tu novela la de los combates de la liga? y si quieres te hago los sprites de safira y tuyos--la amigita que te ayuda! 16:14 23 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori La Busqueda de arceus: La peli Que te parece si en la peli de la busqueda de arceus les llegan una carta de un magnezone diciendo que an visto muertos a gallade y a gardevoir pero asesinato... y luego todos se vengarian de quien aya sido R.Lucario Azeri Euskalduna emm ¡Pues claro! tu me dices como quieres hacerlo y si quieres te ayudo a hacer mejor la portada--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:24 24 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¡cuenta siempre conmigo! una cosa dime con que hago los sprites Ej:el mio ya esta hecho pero lo e hecho con el de Dawn/maya. yyy dime la imagen de cada personaje para la`portada ya me voii pero... ...si llegás a veniir, miirá lo k ediité d LCDLL y pliiis no lo ediites, es k kiiero hacer mii batalla con sofii y las otras, es k ahora no puedo xk me tengo k iir a zZzzzZz.... x3 Bye, hasta mañana... --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 02:07 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Okiss Está muii iien, hacemos así. Yo luego ediito el concurso. Bye! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:15 27 nov 2009 (UTC) ... Por que esto no es fakemon para crear articulos asi, para eso esta el blog, y si quieres puedes subirlo en el Museo de Arte (aunque si los colocas asi de grandes se van a ver mal) --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 02:36 29 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Que? A ver que sprite es. Y es muy diferente que sea uno de un pokemon o un personaje, por que obvio que esos son libres por que no los has hecho; en cambio, que tu lo hagas y te lo cogan es malo. --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 04:02 8 dic 2009 (UTC) esta bien bueno esta bien si vas a estar y sorry por no pedir perdon amigo, jaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 00:30 11 dic 2009 (UTC) hey para mi novela tiene que ser un sprite del que tu as puesto `pero cambiale el color¿no pensaras que me enamore de ti?pues en la novela tengo otro amigo''que me gusta y ese es lectro--¡cuenta conmigo! 15:21 11 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori oye mira en LCDLL quiero sustituir a misdreavus por eevee respondeme 'wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? ??:?? am 12 nov 2009 (UTC) mis datos hola stalin, me gusto la pokenovela, creo que un mejor titulo seria, el camino del coordinador nombre: keyko color favorito:rojo edad: 15 años especialidad: tipo fuego pokemon inicial: vulpix rivales: sofi, rukario y stalin novio: sarume región: hoenn lo que mas le gusta: hacer malabares con antorchas encendidas lo que menos le gusta: el mar tipo: coordinadora, aprendiz de enfermera joy, y estilista personalidad: una amiguera que toma enserio los concursos y a sus amigos, es algo distraida, y puede sacarle la riza hasta a un steelix, le gusta tener rivales que manejen pokemon tipo fuego pokemons: ninetales: perteneció a mi familia por generaciones, sus poderes son misteriosos y no los ha descubierto por completo, su edad es de 190 años y puede adoptar forma humana y crear illusiones. arcanine: es la pareja de ninetales aunque es 185 años mas joven, es un poco orgulloso, pero el mejor al pelear. (blaze) blaziken : se dedica a dejar derrotado a cualquier pokemon, pero se confía y pronto descubre que el orgullo es causa de la derrota. (queen) quilava : el rey de la pasarela, le gusta conquistar pokemon hembra tipo fuego, sus flamas son mas grandes de los normal y eso lo hace ganar puntos. (gaia) gyarados: es mi pokemon mas grande, la tengo desde magicarp, evoluciono en el concurso de lilicove, es amable y bondadosa, algo pacifista y no confía en la gente, se asusta fácilmente thumb|left|si pones a sarume, podrias ponerlo asi Hmmm.... Es que, la persona que te escribio eso fue un tal Usuario:Keyko joy =P --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 21:19 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok Si quieres me dices de que color el pelo etc., o tambien puedo ponerte el mini de un lider de gimnasio o de un personaje. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 01:27 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Pero... Y el segundo color? es que su ropa tiene dos colores n.n" --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 01:51 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Aqui esta: Espero que te guste. Le coloque blanco x que.... bueno no importa: Archivo:Stalin_mini.png x3 si quieres que le cambie algo me dices n_n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 02:03 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Recomendacion Voy a considerar tu sugerencia guerreros elemnetales oie stalin coloque mi equipo en la parte usuario de la pagina pero no en la discucion no importa???? --۩۞۩_Ļùςάŕίžάŕđ_۩۞۩ ~ Esacribeme con confianza no muerdo XD perdon olle me puedes perdonar no lo savia olle me dejas usar esa sola me avergonze mucho porfabor perdoname es que es muy lindo y le gusta a las muchachas de mi pokenovela te pido muchas disculpas dime si lo borro para poner otro hay DIOS te pido disculpas otra ves perdoname que verguenza cambie bueno gracias pero no savia y como es para tu pokenovela no puedo ponerla en la mia pero lo cambie por otro pero gracias ok ya este no lo coji del tuyo lo busque en wikidex y lo subi y mira el nombre si me dijiste que no puedo usar de tu pokenovela no lo uso pero este lo busque yo Gracias Gracias por pasarme el link, bueno ahora busco los tipo psiquico. Atte. Aipom 18 mira acepto tus disculpas y para no llevarme mal contigo ise uno conforme? hola stalin¡ hola amigo, tengo ya el sprite de keyko, osea el mio:Keyko_3.png - keyko ¡Primo! =D Sorry x irme del xat, es q tengo un problema en mi ksa =S bueno, voy a tratar de convencer a Charmilia (Charmii, es que descubri que su segundo nombre es Camila y lo junto con Charmii x3) de que se ponga en tu pokenovela =P bueno eso era todo x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 03:07 19 dic 2009 (UTC) claro bienvenido a proposito que pokemon quieres ser dimelo y si se repite sera shiny Ok x3 Para que nadie te lo coga, ten lista tu ficha con el numero '''17' x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:00 22 dic 2009 (UTC) de que color el charmander por que esta normal y shiny asi que, un charmander de tu color favorito ¿ que te parece ? si puedes si claro depende de cuantas veces te transformes o pelees jajaja bueno bye--Espeon9 18:01 23 dic 2009 (UTC) :D torchihc huevito nacera ? aqui esta tu huevo n Archivo:Huevo_de_torchihc.png Tu criadora de huevos pokemon Sofi frame|nacere prontp despues te traere el de squirtle --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:05 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz Feliz navidad no te pude dar este regalo antes por que no tenia imaginazion xD Archivo:Regalo_Stalin.jpg PD:El empoleon se parece a mustang XD --DP In Special Edition Oscuridad perfecta 02:49 29 dic 2009 (UTC) felicidades Archivo:Pokehatch_3.pngAdoptaste al huevo naranja pronto nacera lo puedes poner donde quieras como??? quiero unirme a tu historia de los guerreros elementales que tipo puedo elegir????? gracias!!!!!!!!! fantasma agua o dragon puede ser cualquiera!!! y mira te cambiare el huevo por que ya lo tienes --Julio the chikorita fan xD 14:38 29 dic 2009 (UTC) asi mira el huevo que te di es de charmander :S asi que claro que te puedo hacer uno y de paso te paso mi sprite de VS Archivo:Julio_VS_sprite.png tengo que elegir un equipo y de que tipo???? Huevito!!! Archivo:Pokehatch_6.png Ojala se entienda X3 No quedan mas tipos!!! bueno si no no importa Felizidades! Felizidades ahora tienes este hueo pokemon yo te dire cuando eclosionen estos 3 Archivo:Egg.By_DP2.png --DP In Special Edition Oscuridad perfecta 03:05 30 dic 2009 (UTC) gracias tendre el cumplido en mente y que suerte que te guste ensequida escribire mas soy porpor el escritor de la pokenovela dorada PD tu pokenovela el camino de un coordinador es muy buena estoy esperando con ansias que escribas el proximo capitulo Felicidades!!!!!!! Tu huevo ha eclosionado :D ahora es un bonito Archivo:Squirtle_OCPA.png le puedes poner nombre en un tiempo puede hasta a evolucionar!!!!!! felicidades!!!!!!! PD si solo tienes un huevo podras adoptar otro!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 15:08 31 dic 2009 (UTC) felicitaciones te desea adopcion de poke huevos felicidades por adoptar este poke huevo Archivo:Poke_huevo9.png cuidalo mucho!!! nosotros te avisaremos cuando eclosione att: tu new friend --BrAhIaN 15:36 31 dic 2009 (UTC) mira te quiero decir te importaria en la busqueda del aura empezar como abra ya que seremos todos chiquitos osea duskull riolu, eevee etc te importara??????? --Julio the chikorita fan xD 15:37 31 dic 2009 (UTC) felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos ENHORABUENA tu huevo ha eclosionado Poke huevo 9 Archivo:Poke_huevo9.png → Archivo:Tediursa_brillante.png♂ tediursa brillante - Seria esta son unas instrucciones: *Deberas tenerlos en una pagina de usuario, blog o poke novela o tu pokemon sera dado en adopcion. *para que un pokemon evolucione se debe avisar en esta pagina http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos comentando *Si no quiere que su pokemon evolucione se le otorga una piedra eterna *si el pokemon evoluciona por objeto tardara 4 o 5 dias solo si su dueño lo quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por felicidad tardara 7 o 8 dias solo si el dueño quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por intercambio se debera cambiar con un pokemon de esta pagina se debera aser un acuerdo y cambiar los pokemon. *Y por ultimo si el pokemon evoluciona por nivel tardara 10 o 12 dias si el dueño quiere. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO att: --BrAhIaN 07:15 1 ene 2010 (UTC)